Uryuu drabbles
by Risshu
Summary: Urara and Ryuu moments


Authors note: I don't own Yamada-kun and the seven witches 

* * *

**Jackets and scarfs**

Damn it! Fucking cold! Stupid fucking snow! Who in the seven pits of hell did forgot their coat in this hellish freezing fucking weather!? ugh, only an idiot like me I curse under my breath as I kick some snow blocking my way. Drawing out my wallet from  
my bag I check if my allowance can handle buying some thick jacket. No luck. The monthly allowance that is left is for my food buget. Am I willing to sacrifice food for jacket just for today?!

Suddenly I felt a cold thing drop on my hair.

Then a snow land on the tip of my nose.

Gah! Fuck it, I'm gonna buy a coat!

Then I run at the nearest garage sale.

"A-re, Yamada-kun aren't you going to buy some Yakisoba bread?" Ito-san asked me "Come on guys let's go at the cafeteria, Its freezing here!"

I thank the gods for letting me choose the right decision to buy the stupid coat because today our club room heater decided to give up on us. Then I heard my stomach grumble silently which made me grimace. Everything has a price indeed because food was  
not only I missed but also my time with my girlfriend, Urara Shiraishi. Bye-bye. Sayonara and I bid you adiue my precious time with my lovely girl. I sighed and wave dejectedly at them.

"Nah, Don't mind me, I'm just gonna stay here."

They looked at each other and muttered a simple 'Ja~ne'.

Sigh and here I thought I could buy some decent sweets for Urara.

At least i'm not cold.

My tummy grumbled. Again.

Stupid coat causing me some misfortunes.

Suddenly the club door open and an angel stands in front of me. Funny my guardian angel look alike my Urara with her silky golden blonde hair that my hands love to weave and her magenta eyes that I could gaze forever, wait why the fuck am I being  
poetic and mushy! Ack! Its not my guardian angel this is Urara! In flesh!

"Urara! Wha-What are you doing here?"

Is she...worried about me? Nah, best not to assume things maybe she just forgot one of her book. Sometimes I really wish my girlfriend is not so dense though I still love Urara for whoever she is, i'll still accept and love who she are for.

"I'm worried about you."

See she just forgot her boo-

"Wait! WHAT?! HUH!? I-uh"

Then I heard the most lovely sound I long to hear again and again. I guarantee you I would never get tired hearing her soft laugh.

"Yamada-kun is silly, Of course i'm worried about you. Come on let's share my bentou." Then she sit down beside me in the floor resting her head on the wall.

I flick lightly her forehead "Ryuu, not 'Yamada-kun' Urara-cha~an!" I reminded teasing her.

Then she blushed and muttered almost a whisper to me but because I have ultra sensitive hearing I heard her say "Gomen,..." I'm waiting Urara "...Ryuu" And then pink hue tainted her cheeks.

Gotta stop. from hugging her. GAAAH STOP BEATING LOUDLY MY STUPID HEART SHE MIGHT FRIGGIN HEAR IT. STAPH HEART! STAAPH!

And when she open her bentou I saw heaven. Uh-uh not yet in heaven. It would be if only Urara fed me. Huh tough luck stupid I scolded myself.

"Do you want me to fed you, Ryuu?"

Wha-What was that? REWIND AGAIN!

"I'm sorry b-but could you repeat what you said?" I asked fearing that her previous answer was my imagination.

"Mo-mou~ you're embarassing me Ryuu" Then she plucked some meat using her chopstick and it met my mouth asking for entrance.

Automatically my lips parted and eat the food.

I was positive that a group of angels singing 'halleluja' with their trumpets and bands.

A point for you stupid coat for getting me spend more time with my Urara.

After my lovely girlfriend fed me she took a book and read. Looks like time's up. Our doki-doki time is done. What I give for time to come back.

I close my eyes relishing the warmth my jacket provided, ready to drift to sleep when I felt a shuffle beside me.

Wait a minute. I reach out for Urara's hand.

"Shi-! You're freezing!" I said as I snatch both of her hands. Her book forgotten as it tumble down the floor out of her reach.

Ha! Take that stupid...CALCULUS BOOK? What the hell, seriously?! Urara can stomach reading this hell sent book? Sometimes I fear for my girl study habit.

"Where the hell is your coat?" I asked

"I forgot it at the cafeteria"

Oh yeah, right. She run all the way back to me. I smiled happily at that thought.

Though that doesn't stop me from scolding her "Your coat should always be near you, especially at this time of year." Taking off my jacket I covered her. Thanksto my bigger buildit  
covered her whole form.

After seconds I felt the cold seep in me. I let out a breath then rub my arms just to lessen hopefully the chill to my surprise Urara stand up and drape the coat on me.

"Urara wear my coat or I swear, I'llforce it on yo-"

Then she sat on my lap and snuggle on my chest. I feel my heart is going to burst out of my chest. No. Kidding.

But I brush of my thoughts and pull her towards me. I notice that her hands was cold. Trying to tone down my blush I grab her hands and breathed out some air on it.

After I was done at my so called 'human heater' task my reward was so worth it. She rewarded me a Heartstopping smile. I wish I could catch this breathtaking image of her. And just my wonderful luck because I forgot it also at home.

Oh well, best not to waste this moment. I'm going to enjoy this at the fullest as I hug her tightly against me. My nose brush at her hair and Urara's scent surrounded me, lulling me to sleep.

Perhaps buying this scarf is a blessing to me. 

* * *

Authors note: I'm so sorry if Urara was such an OOC


End file.
